


The Force-Sensitive Ship Mechanic

by Cressidiacreates24 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cressidiacreates24
Summary: 20 years after order 66"Daddy, Why can I do stuff other's can't?" **A 5 year old girl asked her father showing him something. Her father, looking terrified hit her**"Carmela, listen to me. You are to never let anyone know about this." **He said to her as she nodded her head tears falling****The hitting got worse as Carmela got older, once she was old enough, she took a job as a ship mechanic which she turned out to be very good at and She went to the local university. She never got home until after her father was in bed**~~~~
Kudos: 2





	The Force-Sensitive Ship Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this, this is an idea that has been going through my mind for a long time. Updates will be slow as my ideas come and go

Prologue

20 years after order 66

"Daddy, Why can I do stuff other's can't?" **A 5 year old girl asked her father showing him something. Her father, looking terrified hit her**

"Carmela, listen to me. You are to never let anyone know about this." **He said to her as she nodded her head tears falling**

**The hitting got worse as Carmela got older, once she was old enough, she took a job as a ship mechanic which she turned out to be very good at and She went to the local university. She never got home until after her father was in bed**  
~~~~

This is only the first chapter. I have no idea how to get it to put there will be multiple chapters


End file.
